nickiminajfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Billboard фотосессия (2015)
Ники Минаж появилась на последней в этому году декабрьской обложке журнала «Billboard», посвященного топовым артистам этого года. Заголовок которой гласит: "Fans Know My Struggle. I Was Ruthless" Billboard Dec 2015-1.jpg Billboard Dec 2015-2.jpg Billboard Dec 2015-3.png Billboard Dec 2015-4.jpg Billboard Dec 2015-5.jpg Также рэперша дала новое интервью изданию, в котором поговорила о любви, музыкальной индустрии и многом другом. Упоминания vk.com/nickiminajrus/2015: Интервью для «Billboard» - перевод интервью billboard.com - огиринал Перевод= Что для тебя значит уважение? Песни номер один? Или признание со стороны других артистов? Эмоции людей на моих концертах. Например, когда я нахожусь в турне и как они кричат, когда на подходе следующая песня. Конечно, мне хочется, чтобы альбом дебютировал с первой строчки. А что касается песен, то «Super Bass», например, была очень популярна и нравилась слушателям, хоть никогда и не занимала первое место в «Hot 100». Её слушают люди разных возрастов, от 6 до 80, и им нравится «Super Bass». Они знаю её. Они любят её. Или вот «Did It On'em». Заняла эта песня первое место или нет, я всё равно горжусь ею. Потому что каждый раз, когда она начинает играть, в любом самом забытом месте мира люди всё равно начнут качать под неё головой.' ' Ты — житель Нью-Йорка, но люди не считают тебя Нью-Йоркским MC. Может, это из-за твоего контракта с «Cash Money»? Считаешь ли ты себя рэпером Нью-Йорка? Так точно. Когда дело доходит до метафор и панчлайнов, это всё очень напоминает Нью-Йорк, Филадельфию, Восточное побережье. Когда я только начинала, мы были настроены на борьбу с соперником: была важна каждая строчка. Нам нужно было разрушить твою жизнь, мы были безжалостны и ловки в игре слов. Для того, чтобы уметь вкладывать в строчку двойной смысл, нужно быть умным. Слышала ли ты новую песню Мисси Эллиот — «WTF»? Да, и это круто. И сама она крутая. Есть ли какие-то сегодняшние артисты, которых ты особо выделяешь? Могу ли я задать тебе вопрос про определённых исполнителей? Лучше не надо. Потому что вдруг я не слышала про кого-то, а я не хочу показаться бестактной. Так что.. Ты работала над ситкомом с «ABC» о твоём детстве. Как сейчас обстоят дела? Велика вероятность, что я слишком вовлечена в это. Я очень погружена в процесс работы. Два дня назад я была на кастинге, и я буду на нём завтра. Я нашла одну девочку и я хочу, чтобы она играла меня, и ещё одну, которая может стать её соперницей. Так что сейчас они тренируются вместе. Я задаю им ритм, они читают рэп. Также мы немного потанцевали, что было просто волшебно. Не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло. Я слишком люблю детей. Ники Минаж является топовой R&B/Хип-хоп исполнительницей 2015 года Проходят ли кастинг на шоу какие-то определенные люди? И делаете ли вы в наборе акцент на цвет кожи, как, например в сериале «С корабля» или «Мастер ни в чем»? Ну, я задаю темп всему шоу, как Крис Рок в «Все ненавидят Криса». В том сериале было несколько изюминок, благодаря которым шоу стало таким успешным. Я тоже хочу таково рода нюансы. В первый свой день я сказала директору по кастингу: "У нас не будет типичного черного сериала". Ты начинала свою карьеру в качестве актрисы. Сейчас ты снялась в грядущей комедии «Парикмахерская». Стоит ли нам ждать что-нибудь большее в ближайшие годы? Конечно! Мне хочется чего-нибудь серьёзного. Мерил Стрип — одна из моих самых любимых актрис. Она буквально убивает меня всем, что делает. Мне нравится, как она дошла от «Дьявол носит Prada» до «Железной леди». Она невероятна. Иметь такую карьеру — моя мечта. Я хочу сыграть подобные роли и чтобы это было правдоподобно. Как часто ты смотришь телевизор? Каждый день я смотрю «Investigation Discovery». Весь день. Я знаю всё о законе и похищениях. Все, кто заходит ко мне в дом, говорят: «''Может, ты уже выключишь этот канал?» Мик вообще считает, что я готовлю стратегию по его убийству. Сейчас мы живём вместе, и когда он просыпается, я смотрю этот канал. Когда он засыпает, я тоже его смотрю. 'А что насчёт «Империи»? ' Помню, я видела первую серию и я подумала: «Боже мой, я не ожидала, что это будет настолько круто и реалистично''». Но в последнее время я его не смотрю. Приближается конец Эры Обамы. Есть ли моменты в его правлении, что тебя как-то особенно впечатлили или разочаровали? Да, я бы хотела поговорить о кое-чем опредёленном, что растопило моё сердце. Мне показался очень серьёзным его поступок, когда он наведался в тюрьму и провёл разговор с людьми, получившими срок в 20, 30, 40 и 50 лет за наркотики. Сейчас столько изнасилованных женщин, убитых людей, и их преступники получают срок даже меньше 20-ти лет. Я была в полном шоке, когда смотрела трансляцию разговора Обамы с заключенными. Они никогда не думали, что есть кто-то в Белом Доме, кому действительно есть дело до них. Мне понравилось, что он превратил их снова в людей. Ведь мы все совершаем ошибки. Я представляю стольких мужчин, совершивших ошибку ради пропитания своей семьи и плативших за эту ошибку весь остаток своих дней. Многие противники американского отдела по борьбе с наркотиками считают, что те нацелены больше на людей с другим цветом кожи. То, во что это всё превратилось, нельзя назвать войной против наркомании. Это рабство. Или даже что-то большее. Когда я слышу о количестве людей за решеткой, я задумываюсь: "Погодите. Наше правительство вообще в курсе об этой статистике, и они считают это допустимым?" Сегодняшние приговоры бесчеловечны. Я люблю нашего президента за то, что он пытается быть голосом для тех людей, для которых никакой другой человек не был голосом. Что ты скажешь о Хилари Клинтон? Как женщина, я её поддерживаю. Уверена ли я, что она должна стать следующим президентом? Я всё ещё хочу быть настроенной одинаково ко всем. Разумеется, я понимаю её борьбу, ведь она женщина. И я понимаю, что когда она в комнате, где вокруг неё одни мужчины, в ней просто не могут не проскакивать нотки властности. Но я думаю, она использует эту черту, превращая её в свою силу. Потому что я точно так всегда и делала. Так что я уважаю её за это. Она прошла через ужаснейшие вещи, даже если взять её брак. Она была смелой и пережила целый шторм. И продолжила быть боссом. Это и есть то, что должно вдохновлять каждую женщину, неважно, голосуют ли они за неё или нет. Ты из Нью-Йорка, так что у тебя должно быть мнение и о Дональде Трампе. Смеётся Есть у него идеи, которые не были бы такими устрашающими, если бы не его глупое отношение. Но если брать его со стороны теле-развлекаловки, он уморительный. Было бы круто, если бы они засняли его путь к президентскому трону. Это было бы идеальное ТВ-шоу. было взято за день до заявления Трампа о запрете въезда в США мусульманам Страна проходит через период возрастающих протестов и обсуждений расовой дискриминации. Ты поддержала движение «Жизни темнокожих тоже важны», дело Сандры Блэнд, Эрика Гарнера и Трэйвона Мартина. Я много читала о деле Сандры Блэнд. Поэтому это так поразило меня. Я помню, как в тот момент разговаривала с другой женщиной. В той машине могла оказаться и я. Я тоже веду себя задиристо. Я бы тоже могла высказать офицеру свою позицию не в лучшей манере. И я тоже могла бы не вернуться домой. Недавно ты посетила концерт, посвящённый расовому равноправию и прочитала на сцене отрывок поэмы М. Ангелоу «Я всё равно расту». Что заставило тебя выбрать именно её? Эта поэма была попаданием в точку. И смешно: она действительно доказала мою позицию. Я помню, как вышла на сцену после множества прекрасно сказанных речей. Но была одна пожилая черная женщина, которая сказала: "Ей не следовало читать эту поэму". И она раскритиковала мой внешний вид. Она высказалась, но ведь она даже не поняла, что поэма затрагивает тему человеческой сексуальности и умения владеть ею. Моя любовь (прим. в оригинале "Sexiness") тебе уж не мила? Ты огорчен, тебя так удивляет, Что я танцую так, как будто бы нашла Алмазы прямо во дворе, в сарае? ...И эта женщина зачитывала речь об образовании - но при этом она не могла понять сути моей поэмы. По сути, вся моя карьера была завуалирована этой поэмой. Ты переехала в новый дом в Лос-Анджелесе несколько месяцев назад. Как он выглядит? Что из себя представляет убранство Минаж? Я не тот типаж девушки, что выбирает винтажный стиль. Я люблю, когда вокруг роскошь. Есть одна комната, в которой я хочу, чтобы всё было в белой коже. А в нашей спальне хочу красивый навес, расшитый драпировкой. Хочу чувствовать себя принцессой Жасмин. Скучаешь по Нью-Йорку? Мне нравится жить в Лос-Анджелесе. Я беседовала об этом с Бейонсе, потому что она тоже недавно сюда перебралась. Она сказала точно те же слова, что и я, когда приехала сюда. Мы просто почувствовали себя счастливее. Она говорила с легкостью вещи, которые в другом месте звучали бы как задание, и здесь этого не чувствуется. Она сказала, что ей не вызывает затруднение вставать рано и отводить Блу в школу, ведь здесь так красиво. Я нью-йоркер до мозга костей, но бывают дни в Нью-Йорке, когда ты просыпаешься и чувствуешь унылость дня. Я знаю, мои лондонские фанаты поймут. Когда я в Лондоне или Париже, я чувствую то же самое. Частично красота и заключается в этой серости - но это дело вкуса. У тебя колечко на безымянном пальце... Ага. Мик подарил. Оно обручальное? Мы с ним не обручены. Но он сказал, что хотел бы подарить мне три кольца прежде, чем сделает предложение. Мой День Рождения приближается, и ему бы поторопиться с верным подарком, потому что первое кольцо он подарил мне на мой прошлый День Рождения. Так что посмотрим, к чему это ведет. У вас достаточно динамичные отношения, которые создают некоторые проблемы. Обсуждаешь ли ты это с Миком? Да, мы говорим об этом. Честно говоря, мы также обсуждаем это с Джей Зи и Бейонсе. После нашего шоу в «Barclays Center» в октябре мы ужинали вместе. Они дали нам очень много советов. Я очень их люблю. Это был прекрасный разговор с теми, кого мы любим и чьей парой мы восхищаемся. Они очень сильные. Есть ли ещё что-нибудь, что бы ты хотела рассказать о вашем ужине? Мне бы хотелось сохранить это в секрете. Насчёт Мика: он понял многие вещи, касающиеся отношений, которые я объяснила ему тем вечером. Мы так много смеялись. Было уже поздно, понимаешь. Мы все очень устали и просто смеялись весь вечер напролёт. Я не знаю, к чему идут наши отношения. Я просто знаю, что на данном этапе нам очень нравится проводить время друг с другом. Так что я передаю привет всем людям на этой планете, ищущим любовь и просто желающим быть счастливыми. У каждого должен быть кто-то, кого можно было бы обнять ночью. Это меняет в вас всё. Я чувствую, как моя энергия меняется — если я валяюсь с ним в кровати, то просто обнимаю его весь день. Просто что-то есть в этой любви. Любовь передаётся как инфекция. Какого это — встречаться с другим рэпером? Вы даёте друг другу послушать свою музыку? Сражаетесь друг против друга своими строчками? Мик не даёт мне слушать его музыку. Прямо сейчас он выпускает свой микстейп, который я до сих пор не слышала. Мы всё время смеёмся из-за этого. Даже вчера я такая: "О, можно мне зайти и послушать твой новый материал?", а он мне отвечает: "Нет, он ещё не готов". Но я уважаю это, ибо я тоже артист. Я такая же. Если говорить о микстейпах, то ты начала свою карьеру именно с них. Хотелось ли когда-нибудь тебе выпустить микстейп снова и разрушить эту игру? Я выпущу микстейп. Я должна. Должна? Почему? Ну, я хочу записать песни с парой битов, которые раньше не использовала. Я могла дополнить многие песни, которые вышли в прошлом году. Но намного важнее подавать пример другим женским MC. Я на вершине этой пищевой цепи, поэтому мне необходимо быть примером для остальных. И так как я попала в музыкальную индустрию благодаря микстейпам, я хочу напомнить женщинам об их необходимости на пути к вершине. Ты не можешь попасть туда с песней, потому что, как только она всем надоест, то всем надоешь и ты. Важно представлять из себя нечто большее, чем просто музыку. Некоторые мои поклонники будут сопровождать меня до конца моей жизни, ибо они знают, откуда я пришла. Фанаты знают о моей борьбе. Знают, насколько я была голодна. Если что-то не получалось, я не сдавалась. И я была у всех на слуху. Я была безжалостна. |-| Оригинал= You’re a New Yorker, but people don’t think of you as a regional rapper, exactly. Maybe because you signed to Orleans-based Cash Money. Do you consider yourself a New York rapper? Definitely. The way I focus on metaphors and punchlines -- that’s a very New York, Philly, East Coast thing. When I started, we were very battle-driven, so every line mattered. We had to try to destroy your life, and we were ruthless and very smart with wordplay. To make anything with a double meaning, you’ve got to be smart. Have you heard Missy Elliott’s new record, “WTF”? Yeah -- I think it’s great. I think she’s great. Are there current artists you’re especially into? Can I ask you about certain artists? I’d rather not. Because then I may not have heard of them, and I don’t want to be rude. So. You’ve been working on a sitcom for ABC about your childhood. How’s that going? I am maybe too involved. Two days ago I was in casting. I’m going back tomorrow. I found one girl who I’m obsessed with who might play me, and someone who could rival her. So I’ve been coaching them both. I do a beat, let them rap. I do little dances with them. It has been magical. I didn’t even know I had it in me, but I love children so much. Nicki Minaj Is the Top Female R&B/Hip-Hop Artist of 2015 Are there models for the show? Have you seen any of the new ones that depict people of color, like Fresh Off the Boat or Master of None? Well, I narrate this show, like Chris Rock narrates Everybody Hates Chris. It was little differences that made that show stand out. I want to have those nuances. My first day, I said to the casting director: "This will not be a clichéd black show." You began your career as an actress. You’re in the upcoming Barbershop sequel. Is acting something you want to do more of in coming years? Absolutely. I want to do something very serious. Meryl Streep is one of my favorite artists of all time. She blows me away in just about everything she does. I love how she can go from The Devil Wears Prada to The Iron Lady -- she’s so incredible in that. My dream would be to have that type of acting career, where I can do both things believably. Do you watch a lot of TV? I watch Investigation Discovery all day. All day. Like, I know everything about law and crime-solving. Everybody that comes to my house, they’re like: “Do you not take it off this channel?” Meek thinks that I’m planning on killing him. We live together now, and every time he wakes up, it’s on. Every time he goes to sleep, it’s on. Do you watch Empire? I remember seeing the first episode and being like, “Oh, my God. I wasn’t expecting it to be this real and dope.” But I haven’t seen it in a while. The end of the Obama era is approaching. Are there things about his presidency that have especially impressed you, or disappointed you? I do want to speak about something specific, which just melted my heart. I thought it was so important when he went to prisons and spoke to people who got 20 and 30 and 40 and 50 years for drugs. There are women who are raped, people who are killed and offenders don’t even serve 20 years. I was blown away, watching the footage of him speaking to the prisoners. They never felt like anyone in the White House cared about them. I loved that he made them people again. Because we all make mistakes. I think about how many men may have made a mistake to feed their families and then had to pay for it forever. Many critics of the United States’ drug enforcement policies have pointed out that they disproportionately target people of color. What it has become is not a war on drugs. It has become slavery. Or something crazier. When I see how many people are in jail, I feel like, "Wait a minute. Our government is aware of these statistics and thinks it’s OK?" The sentences are inhumane. I love the president for trying to be a voice for people who no other person has ever tried to be a voice for. What do you think of Hillary Clinton? I support her as a woman. Am I convinced that she should be the next president? I still want to be open-minded about everyone. Obviously, I identify with her struggles as a woman. I identify with the fact that when she’s in that room and there are nothing but men there -- there’s sometimes something in her that must feel intimidated. But I think that she uses that and turns it into a strength. Because that’s what I’ve always done. And so I love her for sticking it out. She has gone through horrifying things, even within her marriage. She has been brave and weathered the storm. And continued being a boss. That’s something that every woman should feel inspired by, no matter if you’re voting for her or not. You’re from New York, so you also must have an opinion on Donald Trump. (Laughs.) There are points he has made that may not have been so horrible if his approach wasn’t so childish. But in terms of entertainment -- I think he’s hilarious. I wish they could just film him running for president. That’s the ultimate reality show. interview was conducted prior to Trump’s Dec. 7 comments about halting immigration by Muslims into the United States. The country is going through a period of heightened protest and conversation about racial justice. You’ve been vocal about Black Lives Matter, the Sandra Bland case, Eric Garner and Trayvon Martin. I did research on the Sandra Bland case. That’s why it hit me so hard. I remember speaking to other women at the time. This could have been me. I’m a sassy woman. I may have given a little bit of attitude to a police officer. I could have never come home. You recently appeared at “Shining a Light: A Concert for Progress on Race in America” and recited the Maya Angelou poem “Still I Rise.” What made you choose it? It was the most spot-on poem that Nicki Minaj could have ever read. And it’s funny; it ended up proving a point. Because I remember going online after and lots of people said such beautiful things. But there was one lady, an older black woman, who said, "She shouldn’t be reading that poem." And she discussed how I dressed. I love that she said that, because she doesn’t even realize the poem is discussing sexiness, owning your sex appeal. "Does my sexiness upset you?/Does it come as a surprise/That I dance like I’ve got diamonds/At the meeting of my thighs?" And this woman, she was discussing her PhDs, all this education she had -- but she couldn’t put two and two together about the theme of the poem. My entire career has been that poem in a nutshell. You moved into a new house in Los Angeles just a couple of months ago. What is it like? What’s the Nicki Minaj aesthetic? I’m not, like, the vintage girl. I like it to look plush. There’s one room where I want everything to be in white leather. And the bedroom, I want a beautiful canopy with lots of drapery all over it. I want to feel like Princess Jasmine. Do you miss New York? I love it Los Angeles. I spoke to Beyoncé about it, because she came out here recently too. She said exactly what I used to say when I first moved here. We just feel happier. She was saying that simple things that would normally feel like a task, they don’t that way out here. She told me it’s not bothersome to get up super early and have to take Blue to school, because it looks so beautiful. I’m a New Yorker, but there are times in New York when you wake up and it’s, like, a dreary day. I know my London fans can identify with this. When I’m in London or Paris, I think the same thing. Part of the beauty is in the grayness -- but it’s an acquired taste. You’re wearing a diamond on your ring finger. Yeah. Meek gave me that. Is it an engagement ring? He and I are not engaged. But he said he would like to give me three rings before we get married. My birthday’s coming up, and he better get the new one, because he got first one for my last birthday. So let’s see what happens. You’re in a high-profile relationship. That presents some unique challenges. Is this something you and Meek discuss? Yeah, we speak about it. We actually spoke with Jay Z and Beyoncé about it, too. After our show at Brooklyn’s Barclays Center October, we had dinner together. They were so giving with advice. I love them so much. It was just a beautiful conversation to have with people we love and we look up to as a couple. They’re so strong. Is there anything you would care to share from that conversation? I’d rather keep it private. I know Meek -- he understood a couple things that I was explaining to him more when we spoke about it in front of them. We were all laughing so much. It was very late -- you know when you get so tired, and it’s just like the giggles portion of the evening? I don’t know what’s going to happen with he and I. I just know right now we are really, really enjoying each other’s company. So, shout out to everybody in the world that’s just trying to find love or be happy. Everybody should have someone to hold at night. It really, really changes your energy. I find that my energy is very different afterward -- if I’m in the bed with him, just hugging him all day. It’s just, like, something about love. You transfer it. It’s infectious. What is it like dating another rapper? Do you and Meek share works in progress? Will you spit bars at each other? Meek doesn’t let me hear his music. Right now, he’s about to put out a mixtape, and I haven’t heard it. We laugh about this all the time. Just yesterday I was like, “Oh, am I going to get to come in and hear the secret music or not?” And he was like, “Not yet. It’s not done.” But I respect it because I’m an artist. I’m like that too. Speaking of mixtapes, you began your career as a mixtape artist. Do you ever want to just release a mixtape and destroy the game? I’ll definitely drop a mixtape. I have to. You have to? Why? Well, I want to touch a couple of beats that I wasn’t on. I could have bodied a lot of the records that came out in the last year. But the main thing is, I have to set an example for female rappers. I’m at the top of that food chain, and it’s important to lead by example. And because I came into the game doing mixtapes, I want to make sure women do not forget the importance of that grind, that walk up to the top. You can’t get there with a song. Because once that song is no longer hot, you’re no longer hot. It’s important that you are bigger than your music. Some fans are going to f--- with me for the rest of my life because they know where I came from. Fans know my struggle. How hungry I was. That I was not settling, I was not giving up. I was on everybody’s beat. I was ruthless. Категория:Журналы Категория:Фотосессии __БЕЗ_ОГЛАВЛЕНИЯ__ __БЕЗ_РЕДАКТИРОВАНИЯ_РАЗДЕЛА__